1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for testing an IC (Integrated Circuit) package, and more particularly to a socket connector having an actuating mechanism to prevent the movement of the moving plate in a vertical direction during the movement of the moving plate along the horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,837 issued to Hsieh et al. on Feb. 1, 2011 discloses a socket connector for testing an IC package comprising a socket body 2, a moving plate 3 movably mounted within the socket 2, a lid 4 mounted above socket body 2, a plurality of contact terminals positioned in the socket body 2 and the moving plate 3, and an U-shaped operating lever 6 located between the lid 4 and moving plate 3. The moving plate 3 comprises a first side, a second side opposite to the first side, a third side connecting with the first side and the second side, and a fourth side opposite to the third side. The first side, the second side and the third side each comprises a pair of hooks interlocked to the socket body to secure the moving plate 3 on the socket body 2. When the IC is disposed therein, the operating lever 6 is depressed downwardly, and then the moving plate 3 is driven to move along a horizontal direction accordingly. Thus, an intended electrical connection is established between the IC and the contact terminals.
However, because the operating lever 6 is set on the fourth side of the moving plate 3, there is no space to provide hook or the like on the fourth side, as a result, there is no retention force provided between the fourth side of the moving plate 3 and the socket body. In used, the moving plate 3 near the fourth side is easy pop up along a vertical direction. Thus the contact terminals will disengage from with the IC, which effects the electrical connection between the IC and the contact terminals.
Therefore, It is necessary to create a new socket connector having an improved operating lever to overcome the problems mentioned above.